


Five More Seconds

by AnimeBanshee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of gore, Angst, Blood, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Happy Ending, I swear, Loyalty, Past lives angst, So much angst, True Love, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, but there is blood, not really - Freeform, this got so out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBanshee/pseuds/AnimeBanshee
Summary: Based off of Episode 10, Act 10 of Sailor Moon Crystal. Literally, the first half of this is me describing the episode with some tiny differences. Like the introduction of blood. But that's beside the point. The second half of this story is how I wish things had went down, even if it is really sad.Sometimes, all one needs is five more seconds.I own none of the characters or story. Obviously.Here's some music to listen to while you read (also not mine): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlDdaZMQejY&t=6328s





	Five More Seconds

“Everyone, look!” Ami’s soft voice echoed urgently around the command center as alarms started to blare, the screens of the computers flashing red with warnings. A single image popped up on the main screen, of ice rampaging through the streets and encasing innocents in layer upon layer of ice. Far above the carnage floated a green sphere, four figures just barely visible before the image zoomed in, revealing four familiar faces.

Minako held back a wince as her eyes instantly fell on Kunzite, his silver eyes tinted red. She couldn’t hesitate. Not now. “Everybody! Transform!”

*****

Kunzite laughed, his voice bouncing through the wreckage he’d wrought, a sick gleam in his gaze as he waited, patiently, for the one voice he needed to hear.

“Kunzite!” Turning his head, his smirk only widened. Well, that didn’t take long at all. Stupid brats.

“You’re late, Princess!” He chastised her, words falling from his lips like poison as she asked for Tuxedo Mask, the name slipping through his mind like feet on ice. He didn’t hesitate to promise her of his return, so long as she gave him the Legendary Silver Crystal. He didn’t hesitate to mention the fact that he’d be dead when he did, though.

The look on her face was priceless as she flinched, but Kunzite only payed attention to the gem he saw shift beneath her uniform, its shine enthralling from even so far away. Something pushed at the back of his mind, an insistent buzzing that screamed at him to go. To attack.

Green magic exploded from his hand, far more powerful than ever before, the very ground shaking with the force of it, but it didn’t matter. The Senshi still stepped in front of their Princess, raising their arms and creating a storm of wind that sent the attack scattering away, torn apart in the vicious gale.

Kunzite growled, lunging down from the sky as Nephrite cursed them, the other Kings following like wolves to a kill. Venus said something, presumably telling the other girls to split up as she bounded forward and leapt into the air, spinning past everyone until she could crash into him, knocking him far from the rest of the fight.

He landed on his feet, chasing after her as she sprinted away from him, grin eating up his face as his eyes went full red and he threw another attack at her exposed back, watching as the green got ever closer-

She raced up the side of the nearby building, moving just in time as the ground beneath her gave out, exploding outward. Blood escaped into the air, but she didn’t cry out at the gash in her leg, just flying through the air in a jump as she twisted to look down at him, desperation glowing in her blue eyes.

“Kunzite, stop! Please! Return to how you used to be!” Growling, he paid her words no mind, flinging another attack at her that she couldn’t dodge, her body getting thrown back into the wall, which caved in on top of her. There was a scream this time, and pure pleasure ran through his veins.

*****

Ami threw herself forward, water building in her hand and shooting forth, but Zoisite was faster, his hand ramming into her gut and sending her through the air, her body rolling along the asphalt till she hit the pole of a road sign, a shriek the only thing to leave her.

The grin on Zoisite’s face grew till it reached his eyes, hand going above his head to send an attack her way, nothing in him holding back as pure energy formed above his head. “You’re mine!” The blast of power was quick, deadly, zipping straight toward the girl struggling to stand on the concrete. Blue met reddish green, Ami’s eyes widening before she launched herself to the side, the blow still sending her flying but not piercing her heart.

This time, she scrambled back to her feet, red dripping from her arm as she stared him down. Zoisite let out a snarl but there was a small pause as shouting was heard from above, Venus’ voice cutting through the sounds of fighting all around them.

Ami glanced up in surprise, “Used to be?” Venus never got the chance to answer, her scream the only sound for a split second, and Ami’s veins froze over as shock kept her feet planted to the ground. She suddenly couldn’t breathe, but that only lasted until the blonde revealed herself again, blasting forth from the rubble and landing in a trembling position nearby, somehow still standing despite the blood dripping from her head.

Ami rushed to her side, visor reporting a concussion and severe head trauma, but Venus’ face stopped her from saying anything. Determination burned bright in those ocean blues, never once leaving Kunzite as he dropped to the ground beside Zoisite, raising his head in a silent challenge.

She raised her head back.

*****

Rei shot as much fire as she could summon, the inferno swirling around her in the beautiful colors of scarlett and orange, her violet eyes and dark hair reflecting the shades like it was some sort of light show. Still, despite everything, ice still broke through, shredding her skin as they flew past her arms and legs, cutting until she swore one hit bone.

She fell to her knee, panting heavily as the flames died down enough to let Jadeite have a clear path, his feet easily stepping over the embers that lapped at him. His eyes glowed red, the shade overwhelming his blue, and he pulled back his arm, frost spreading across his uniform until Rei was looking down the tip of a spear, the sharp tip cutting into one of her cheeks.

She growled, which only got her a kick in the stomach, sending her crashing onto the ground in a coughing lump. There was a cold laugh above her, and the tell-tale swish of a blade through air and somehow she acted just in time, pushing her body away just as the ice embedded itself in the spot where her head once was.

Never stopping to look at him, Rei ran, putting as much distance between the two of them as she could, until she fully understood what Venus had shouted, making it to her side before another bout of ice could impale her into the nearest wall. She touched the blond’s arm, stiffening at the red that covered half her face. “Venus?”

Jadeite, meanwhile, joined his companions, watching the girls with a smug grin on his face as he spotted the blood that was slowly covering the red Senshi’s uniform.

*****

Jupiter was thrown back by a kick so hard, her ribs cracking under the pressure was audible, a scream torn from her throat. In some way, she only staggered backward as she landed, arm wrapping around her waist as she returned his blow with lightning that zigzagged through the sky with deadly purpose.

He merely sidestepped it, the ground exploding at his feet as he leapt out of harm’s way with a simple scratch across one of his cheeks. With a bellowing chuckle, he pulled back a fist and rushed her, Jupiter’s arm rising to meet it as she braced her feet against the asphalt. The connection created a gale of wind as they both held themselves for a split second, their incredible strength nearly equal, but then they were both blasted apart, landing within a few yards of one another.

Panting, Makoto’s arm dropped to her side, numb and useless, but she only brought her other fist up, ready for more, because so long as she was alive she would never stop fighting. She had a purpose. She would not give up.

But so did he, brown covered by murderous red, and he disappeared, reappearing by her side and sending a fist into her gut that sent her spinning into the air. Blood flew from her lips like some sort of sick fountain, the ground rushing up to meet her until she tasted nothing but iron, and she heard something else snap within her. White hot pain exploded in her spine, making her howl, and for a moment blackness engulfed her.

But then she came back to the sound of Venus’ scream, opening blurry eyes to see Nephrite approaching with his head held high and chest puffed out, victory gleaming in his gaze. That only made the blood in her veins boil, and she forced her one good arm under her, pushing herself up despite her body screaming at her to stop.

The man came to a halt, eyes widening just slightly, letting her finish getting to her feet. She swayed, but didn’t go back down, the red dripping from her lips staining her hand as she wiped it away from her mouth. Slowly, she backed up, ending up beside her sisters-in-arms as she glanced at Venus. “What… are you talking about?”

*****

We weren’t going to survive this if we didn’t break through. That was what Minako thought as she looked at her friends, their blood making hot tears build up behind her eyes. She didn’t let them fall, though, throwing her head back as she faced the four Kings head on, their new strength sending a shiver down her spine.

“Listen to me! They are not our enemies!” She heard the girls gasp, but she couldn’t stop, not now, not while they were also listening. Maybe, somehow, this would make them remember. Would trigger something, anything, that would make them stop and just consider what she was saying for just a second.

Despite her misgivings, her words didn’t tremble once as she said their names, each one only filled with unbearable heaviness and a hidden plea. “Jadeite… Nephrite… Zoisite… Kunzite…” Each one, as they were called, flashed a smirk and their heads raised, eyes going a much darker shade of red that made Minako’s heart crawl into her mouth.

“They were… the brave knights who served Prince Endymion!”

*****

Rei, Ami, and Makoto froze as memories washed over them, images flickering through their mind quickly, but still giving them enough time to process what they saw.

_Standing in a sea of green grass, the Earth’s surface far more beautiful than they ever thought possible. The understanding of why their Princess loved this place so much, as in the distance they see her wrapped in the Prince’s arms, a sweet and soft smile on his face as he kept her close. The sudden bout of weariness as they noticed the four men watching them from beneath a tree, the shadows covering their faces disappearing as the sun finally escaped from its cloudy shroud._

_The way their hearts beated a little bit faster than normal. The quickest of kisses. The safety of their hugs. The way they smiled, just for them, when they thought their Master couldn’t see._

Their arms fell to their sides as their breathing became even more ragged, Ami’s permanently soft voice breaking the spell, “That’s right… We met… In our past lives we…”

Rei picked up from there, the usually all too self-confident girl breaking under the strain of her heart that clenched so tightly in her chest she wondered how she wasn’t dead yet. “Followed our Princess to Earth… and we…”

Makoto’s voice broke just slightly, words trembling as she stared straight into red-tinted brown. “Discovered the true beauty of the blue planet… and…”

“We fell in love.” Minako finished everything all at once, her hand falling to her side as a single tear rolled down her face.

The Four Kings raised their hands in the air, and let loose everything they had at once, shouts of their impending victory over shadowed by the Senshi’s screams as white energy encased them, sending fire through every nerve of their bodies.

Rei wrapped her arms around herself as she fell to her knees, “No!... I can’t fight them!”

Makoto arched, back nearly snapping in half as she seized, “This is too cruel!”

Ami dropped to the ground, throwing her head back as her tears flowed freely, “Please! Remember who you are!”

Venus only fell, gaze staring into red as Kunzite grinned viciously down at her, and even as she screamed she realized just how much she wanted those few sentences to work.

Laughter bounced off the walls of the surrounding buildings, high pitched and all too familiar as Queen Beryl’s voice boomed through the air. “Fools! They are under my control! Now die! Die by the hands of those you loved!”

The world started to darken around the four, their last thoughts circling around what could’ve been, what had happened, and what would happen. It was like everything slowed down, time passing by like every second was an eternity.

A single, spinning, golden light flew at the Kings, making them duck and break off the attack to avoid being hit, Sailor Moon’s voice finally joining in the chorus. “How dare you! Using love as your weapon!” Venus glanced back at the other blond, eyes half closed as she whispered out her name under her breath. Usagi only gave her a sweet grin, moon stick appearing in her grasp and glowing an unearthly white. The Kings dived for her.

Holding the wand above her head, Sailor Moon was engulfed in gold, the sphere exploding off the ground and launching itself higher and higher, knocking the men away with a violent gust of wind. The Senshi stared after her, half-conscious but pulling themselves back, the light that soon rained down upon them bringing back not only their strength, but releasing the world from its icy cage.

The Kings shouted in something akin to panic, shielding their eyes at the sheer, engulfing brightness. On their heads appeared four stones, darkened with evil energy that clouded even their strongest of thoughts with want for nothing but blood and the Legendary Silver Crystal. Venus spotted them with ease, mouth going dry before she forced herself to stand, legs still shaky and weak. “Get up! Now’s our chance! Be proud of who we are and fight!”

“We can’t lose now!”

“We can’t keep letting her protect us!”

“Let’s combine our powers! To break through!” The others followed her example, picking themselves up despite whatever wounds they had, pushing through the agony to face the future.

“Mars Planet-”

“Mercury Planet-”

“Jupiter Planet-”

“Venus Planet-”

Balls of energy, as pure as that falling from the sky, filled each of their palms as they aimed, each holding the same wish in their hearts as they kept their eyes on the men in front of them.

“ATTACK!” Four spheres spun around each other before they conjoined into one, hitting the Kings and immersing them in blinding light and searing pain, screams of their own finally getting torn from them.

The stones in their heads started to glow with something other than darkness, four colors drifting to the surface.

Venus pushed every once of authority she had into two words. Please. Let this work. “Wake up!”

The Kings panted heavily as they looked at the four girls in front of them, eyes narrowed as Kunzite spit out a promise of a next time, hand raising to teleport them away.

Venus’ voice finally broke as she sealed her eyes shut and put everything she had into the magic coursing through her veins, sobbing without restraint. “WAIT! FIVE MORE SECONDS! PLEASE!”

Kunzite stiffened, his body acting on instinct as something began to nag at him from the back of his memory.

Everything went white.

And then there was oblivion.

*****

Jadeite woke to darkness that remained unbroken on every side, the world lost to the void along with his voice and body, leaving him vulnerable to the agony that set itself off behind his skin. Images poured forth from opened gates, never stopping.

_Jadeite, knight of Patience and Harmony._

_Endymion._

_Mars._

*****

Nephrite, engulfed in fire that ate away at every part of his soul, fought the gloom back with a passion before it became too much, his walls breaking down as he was freed, color seeping back into his mind in a flurry of words and pictures.

_Nephrite, knight of Intelligence and Comfort._

_Master Endymion._

_Jupiter._

*****

Zoisite yelled as every part of his being was ripped apart from the inside out, chest bursting as more light then he had ever known flowed through him at once, thawing him out of Beryl’s control once and for all.

_Zoisite, knight of Purification and Healing._

_Prince Endymion._

_Mercury._

*****

Kunzite opened his eyes to absolutely nothing. He was surrounded by black. Voice swallowed, he couldn’t even speak as memories that had been held back for so long crashed into him. Out of everything, the gloom and torture, came the three things a part of him wanted so desperately to have back. His name, his purpose, and his love.

_Kunzite, knight of Purity and Affection._

_My Master Endymion._

_Ve-_

*****

Shooting up, body ignored despite its shouts of protest, Kunzite stared at his legs, gaze traveling to his hands which were covered in scrapes and dirt. He let out one shaky breath. Then two. Somebody muttered his name, but his head snapped up far too quickly for him to even register it as his gaze fell on blond hair matted with red, red he caused, and his heart was suddenly in his throat.

“No…” Heaving himself onto his feet, he dragged himself across the few feet that separated them, falling back to his knees only to pull her into his arms. He forgot to breath, eyes widening as he took in her pale skin covered in blood, blue eyes sealed shut, chest still, and pen shattered next to her.

“No…” His voice cracked as he whispered again, placing her forehead to his, tightening his grip on her despite the fury in his veins. Fury for Beryl. Fury for Metalia. But even more importantly, fury for himself.

This was his fault. If only he hadn’t attacked Beryl when they received their memories the first time. If only he’d grabbed the others and left. If only-

*****

Jadeite pushed himself up slowly, confused. Where was he? How did he get here? Where even was here? He glared at the pavement beneath his hands like it could give him an answer, but the only thing he got in return was a dull shuffle.

Glancing up, he made brief eye contact with Kunzite, and he felt his brow crease as his gut dropped. The horror on his leader’s face made his gaze dart over to where he was staring, and suddenly everything came crashing back: Beryl, Metalia, Endymion.

Mars.

His eyes fell on her form, just out of reach.

She wasn’t moving.

For once in his entire life, he wasn’t the patient man he’d trained himself to be. Scrambling over to her, his hands hovered over her body: unsure, hesitant, _scared_.  

“Oh Selene…” He felt sick, like his stomach was planning on burning itself to a crisp, and the pounding in his head was made all the worse by the sheer desperation pumping through his blood.

She was covered in deep slashes, wounds he’d made, some so deep he thought he could see the tell-tale white of bone, and every one made a similar mark on his heart, ripping into him until the only thing that was left was the heart crushing guilt-

*****

Zoisite woke facing the Senshi, and for a moment, everything was blurry. He recognized the sounds that came with the night, but while they were familiar, they also weren’t. Trapped between two lives, it took him a while to spot the blue hair he loved so dearly, his eyesight finally falling back into place while a question formed on the tip of his tongue.

He merely froze, body stiffening before he was by her side, gently rolling her over, avoiding the large tear in her side from which blood pooled, but somehow his hands were still stained red, and suddenly the same shade was falling over his vision and he couldn’t breath.

Hands trembling wildly, he touched her face, the act so gentle it was as if one movement would make her disintegrate under his touch. When his fingers came away, he saw the red underneath, the sight making his heart shatter into a million pieces as he recalled her words: _Remember who you are!_

Cupping her face in his hands, he brought their faces closer together, his tears falling on her face as he begged her in whispers to open her eyes. To let him see the familiar, warm blue that reminded him so much of the ocean. All the while, thoughts ran through his head, muddling and tearing into what remained of his newly gained soul.

Why didn’t he fight back? Why didn’t he see it sooner? Why-

*****

Nephrite was the last to wake, but he didn’t realize either, everything blending together in his mind to a cacophony of images and color he couldn’t fully process. All he knew was that when he moved his head, barely able to pick it off the ground, his eyes fell on her face and he felt unbearable warmth build in his chest, because yes, this made sense. She must’ve stayed with him last night and would return to the Moon Kingdom in the morning, as she usually did.

Then he spotted the blood on her lips and his brows creased before the actual events caught up with him, and suddenly it felt like he’d been punched in the gut, air leaving him. Pushing himself onto his knees with strength he didn’t feel, his eyes flickered from her face down to where their hands were connected. It seemed, before she fell, she’d made her way over to him, her fingers gently in between his.

With a whimper, he sat up fully and pulled her to him, cradling the broken body he remembered all to vividly kicking and punching and killing-

*****

From high above, in a golden sphere of light, Sailor Moon watched as her guardians fell, watched as the Shitennou came back to themselves, and watched as they fully realized what they’d done. In her heart, a hole had formed, so deep and aching she wondered if she’d ever be whole again, because their presence was gone. Endymion was gone. Her best friends were gone.

She was alone again.

With a loud cry, she thrusted her arms into the air, the Moon Stick glowing brighter than ever as the Legendary Silver Crystal flashed beneath her uniform for the first time since Mamoru Chiba had been taken.

“Moon Healing Escalation!”

*****

More of the glowing snow continued to fall, the little lights floating around the Shitennou as they mourned, bodies shaking as they realized how they not only failed to protect their Master in their past lives, but they’d failed here, and done worse. They’d plotted and killed and served the monster who planned their deaths from the very beginning, Earth merely a stepping stone for its plan of genocide.

They’d finally awoken only to be hasty and angry, getting caught once more because somehow they thought they could take Beryl and Metalia alone, instead of fleeing once and coming back anew, with reinforcements and a plan. Then, they’d lost sight of their voices, their minds a blank slate ready to be controlled.

 _“Die by the hands of those you loved!”_ Beryl’s words cut through them better than any sword could’ve, leaving them hollow, and none of them felt shame when tears dropped down their cheeks, because maybe they didn’t deserve to cry, but the people in their arms were too important not to, the girls who had trusted them and understood the toil of protecting someone you loved so dearly and loyally that it felt like your whole being belonged to them.

Around them, the world was silent, the lights kept falling, and the Kings wondered if there would be a next time for them, like there had been for their Master and his beloved. Watching the glowing snow melt onto the girls’ skin, leaving faint gleaming behind, they were left to choke on their own hearts.

If they somehow got a next time, they definitely didn’t deserve it.

*****

Jadeite was all whispers, voice hoarse as he repeated the same thing over and over again. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Shaking his head, he tried to deny what he was seeing, eyes clenching shut as a sob broke his mantra, his body trembling over hers. In his lap, Mars laid still, face looking up at his, and somewhere in the back of his mind he managed to think of how beautiful she still was before he started rocking, face burying itself in her hair.

When the lightest of touches caressed his cheek, he thought he imagined it, flinching at the cruelty of his own mind. A dry laugh left his lips. Wouldn’t it be funny, he thought, if he went crazy? First, he failed and was brainwashed, then he became himself again only to lose it. It’d be a fitting end.

“Jadeite…” His heart stopped. His thoughts stopped. Everything just stopped.

Ever so slowly, he pulled back, eyes meeting violet. There was a single moment where her gaze traveled over his face, mouth pulling up into that familiar smirk softened by affection, and she said his name again, stronger this time.

If this was insanity, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

*****

“Jupiter… please. Wake up.” Hand brushing against her cheek, Nephrite watched as his fingers shook just inches above her fair skin. He had to swallow hard, once, before he could actually make contact, wincing when he did, because he’d done this to her. He’d broken her motherly smile. Her passionate eyes. Her determined attitude.

He had broken her.

A single, burning tear made its way down his cheek, searing against his flesh, but he held back his cry, the sound getting lodged in his throat. Shaking his head, his teeth dug into his bottom lip until he tasted blood, his fury rising into a tidal wave that threatened to engulf him when he realized this is what Jupiter had experienced. By his hand.

“Jupiter…” Deep voice broken into mere fragments of what it used to be, Nephrite’s eyes sealed shut, and he bent down to connect their lips, barely touching at first before he forced himself to continue. His cheeks grew wetter as he found the unmistakable flavor of blood still on her skin, finally releasing a sob that was muffled against her. Pulling back, he pushed his face into her neck, continuing to weep quietly as he kept her body as tightly against him as he could.

The hand that stroked his hair made his breathing hitch, his body stiffening as he felt fingers massage his skull, coaxing him to pull away and show his face. Doing so, he was met with a deep green gaze that spoke of volumes of warmth, the love he remembered shining through the slight haze. “Hello again…”

Shivering at her voice, ever so soft and weak, but getting stronger by the second, he sat as still as a statue while her fingers explored his face. Tracing over his jaw and eyes and lips in a mesmerizing pattern before she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as he yanked her against him, arms securing themselves around her as though he could keep her safe forever just by doing that.

*****

How he wished he could fix this. He was the Knight of Healing. He should be able to, yet no matter how he tried, the only thing he got in return were bloodier hands. Eventually, he could only slump over her, forehead to forehead, as his silent tears dropped onto her stained skin one after the other.

“I’m sorry Mercury… I can’t… I can’t fix this-” His voice cracked and he clenched his jaw shut, bottom lip quivering. He didn’t understand, but at the same time he did, but he wished he was completely ignorant because maybe then it wouldn’t feel like someone was stabbing him through the heart over and over again.

Trembling hands came up to cup her cheeks, his lips trailing up to give her a soft kiss on the forehead, memories of similar times long gone made him sob against her skin. Not able to hold the position long, it hurt more than any wound he’d ever had before, he pulled away only to kneel above her, hand searching for hers and squeezing it once he found it.

He never expected it to squeeze back.

She spoke just as quietly as he remembered. “Zoisite… You…?” Meeting hazy blue eyes with his green, the lump in his throat was suddenly in his mouth, which dropped open only to close again several times. He couldn’t speak; for once in his life, he had no words. She still seemed to understand, tears flowing down her cheeks as she offered a shy grin that had Zoisite breaking under her gentle touch, freely sobbing as he pulled her close, watching her now healed side like the pearly skin would somehow become ripped once more.

He swore to himself this would be the last time he ever felt that helpless. He would protect her. Her and her beautiful smile. Her beautiful brain. Her beautiful personality. Never again.

*****

As leader of the Shitennou, Kunzite had always been praised for his level-headedness. His ability to push through any hardship to focus on the next big problem, no matter what he lost along the way. His anger that somehow helped him win the day over and over again when someone was stupid enough to hurt someone he cared for. His unwavering loyalty.

He had to bite back a dry laugh. Seems like he couldn’t use that to describe himself anymore.

Venus’ body cradled in his arms, he stayed on his knees until his back screamed at him to move, but even then he was still as determined as he ever was. He wasn’t going to move from this spot until somebody dragged him away, and even then he wouldn’t go unless he knew for certain that Endymion was the one doing the dragging, because only he could knock him out of the haze he was in.

But Endymion was gone. Trapped. And if he went back, chances were he’d be brainwashed again, and maybe then he really would kill his beloved master like he’d been commanded too not long ago. Obviously, even those closest to his heart weren’t safe.

He clenched his jaw so tightly his teeth grinded together, and his hands turned white with how hard he held her, as though if he did she’d somehow wake and give him that childish, yet somehow mature, grin. He remembered her so vividly, the color she brought into his life a storm that could sweep him off his feet every time, leaving his expectations and reputation behind just to be normal simple, lovers.

That was something they discussed a lot. Being normal. What their lives would’ve been like. He knew both of them never wished for normality; they loved their masters too much for that. But now, he truly wondered. If they weren't the leaders that they were, would they have met? Would he have gotten to hold her without fear of losing her in a battle? Would he have gotten to be the man she needed for him to be?

He honestly didn’t know.

Knowing that they would have never been reborn if they didn’t have this mission. Knowing that someone else would serve their Prince and Princess in their stead. He smirked.

He knew what Venus would say to that. When it came to Princess Serenity, the blond would march off to death just to stay by her side. What could he say, though? He was the same.

Sealing his mind away, he forced himself to listen around him, hearing his brothers break into pieces as their worlds came apart, the only thing keeping them together the only thing that ever had. So long as Endymion was alive, they couldn’t die. Someone had to stay by his side. Even if they were nothing more than shells lacking the love they once had.

“You really… need to stop that…” His eyes snapped open, meeting with blue, and for a moment he wondered if he had somehow died without realizing it. But her twinkling laugh exploded inside of his head and he could only stare as she leaned up to wrap her tiny arms around his neck. He didn’t know how to react, hands floating by her sides in uncertainty, because his mind couldn’t process this sudden change quick enough.

Her warm breath caressed his ear, “Kunzite… it took you long enough.” A laugh that held only flat amusement came from her. “You need to learn to listen to me the first time around.”

Gradually, his fingers wrapped around her waist, keeping her against him as tears flowed down his cheeks. He didn’t try to hold them back.

“Next time, love. Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this at midnight, expecting it to be a fluffy cute fic, but I was oh so wrong. I don't know how things went down, but it got depressing so fast and then everything went down hill. I'm no stranger to Sailor Moon Crystal, I've watched it several times, but recently I've really been down while remembering the Shitennou. I really wanted everyone to be happy, and I've always been curious as to what their personalities would be like with the Senshi and with Mamoru when they weren't brain washed. I'm a big, cheesy, romantic. I literally just wanted everyone to be happy (I could rant about this for days. I also realize I've said this twice now). So, this is me getting them back, because I felt like someone had to. 
> 
> I haven't decided if there will be a sequel or not, but I did think of another really sad idea about Shitennou/Senshi, so maybe I'll get around to that at some point.
> 
> Also, technically, the Senshi were dead for a bit there. So, the Major Character Death warning isn't wrong. If there are spelling mistakes, I apologize. I was very emotional while writing this, so there are bound to be issues. I haven't had anyone read it, yet, so I'll try to fix everything when it's pointed out to me.


End file.
